A Week With the Thief King
by AshiraIshtar10
Summary: Ryou has been challenged to live with a thief for a week! Will he survive? YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but very few of the plot elements. Yu-Gi-Oh! was created by Kazuki Takahashi

Ryou awoke to the hot, bright sun beating down on his body. The sixteen year-old albino's mouth was like the desert ground he awoke on. He looked around a little bit to get a load of his surroundings. "Damn, what's the plan this time spirit?! Why am I here?". Ryou said on his and his darker self's mind link, but received no answer.

A few minutes later he saw a few men that looked like guards dragging a white-haired, tan skinned man with a huge scar on his face, just beneath his eye. He was also tall with some very impressive muscles. He had light violet eyes.

Ryou decided that he would follow them. Ryou stayed good distance behind the guards and the mysterious person behind them. When they stopped it was sunset they were in some kind of area. The guards chained the man ,and put him in a cage.

When the two guards left Ryou went up to the cage to ask some questions. He didn't know why but he was attracted to this man. He leaned in ,and then he heard a familiar voice. "What do you want white woman?"

"I'm not a woman! My name is Ryou!

"You look like one."

"Spirit!"

"What 'Spirit'? Oh, whatever"

"Why are you in here?"

"Because I stole food, now make yourself useful ,and get me out of this retarded ass thing!"

"What's your name?"

"Akefia ,but I prefer to be called _Bakura_."

Ryou was lost for words his face and body grew hot with rage and hatred. This man was his darker half! He was going to free him alright, Free him and then beat him within an inch of his life! Ryou picked up a rock ,and began beating the lock off. He wanted to scream. He wanted to beat this man, no thing's head in with the rock he was using because of the spirit putting him through practical hell since he had received the millineum ring, and now he had the chance to kill the spirit, but he couldn't do it. That would be on Bakura's level not his.

When Ryou and Akefia escaped the guards looked up.

"This can't be happening" Ryou thought. And away they ran.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: First of all, I'd like to thank the all who read this for your support! No spoilers! Oh, and sorry it took so long to update. PS. I own nothing, and I'm not making money off of this!

Ryou and Akefia kept running until they had gotten far enough away from the guards. Ryou heard a voice in his head say," Well, well Yadonushi's got himself into a situation" the spirit cackled "the point of your being here is to learn that there are two sides to every story." The spirit continued, "You will live a week with my _old self_. Have fun!" By now Ryou had learned that talking to the spirit if not did him worse never did him much good, so he had decided not to ask what any of that drabble meant.

Ryou then noticed Akefia coming near him they were in a dark, isolated place with walls. Ryou could see the utter lust in Akefia's face. Then Ryou could feel warm hands against his shoulders leading him somewhere. Then almost suddenly his face and body was rubbing against a wall, and he started to tremble when those hot hands pulled off his attire. Ryou moaned at the thief's hands rubbing his ass, and then Akefia grabbed his manhood, and he started with stroking ummm.. "it". Ryou moaned a little louder. "I didn't know you would enjoy this so much. I figured you would've run away by now. Oh well, let's enjoy ourselves."

The truth of the matter was at this point in life he was so used to being raped that it actually felt good, and plus this guy was really buff. He wouldn't have escaped anyway. Not to mention he most likely would've died crossing the desert. Akefia then slammed his groin into Ryou's ass. He then kept slamming it until Ryou reached his limit and erupted.

"So much came out." The statement was as bluntly stated as could be, "and so quickly too." Then Ryou started feeling really horny for some reason, and ran his fingers down the man's six pack. Akefia attacked Ryou's mouth, tasting it, savoring every single chamber, and Ryou let out a muffled moan.

After the kiss, Ryou felt exhausted, and laid down beside the already sleeping thief, and slept a dreamless sleep. He was pleased that he was not having the same nightmare as usual, tied to a post being whipped by his Yami, or his Darker self's village being burned.


End file.
